A Bad Test Gone Great
by starktinkertoys
Summary: Toni takes no shit from anybody and always takes risks, even if sometimes things never go out necessarily okay. She is just lucky that her friends are there for her...and even other people. (Frostiron, Fem!Tony)


A Bad Test Gone Great-

Toni takes no shit from anybody and always takes risks, even if sometimes things never go out necessarily okay. She is just lucky that her friends are there for her...and even other people.

"Stark are you sure you planed this out fully?" Steve spoke into an earpiece, standing on the roof along with the other avengers.

"Nope. Drunk engineering doesn't allow full thought processes." Toni smiled in her new suit, and walked on the platform.

Toni wanted to make a suit space worthy since the attack on New York when she had to put the nuke in the portal. The problem was how to make it air tight and pressure regulated. Underwater suits were easy, but space was a whole different story.

"Okay Toni, ready for flight test 1?" Clint said into his earpiece while typing a few things on one of the tablets, and Natasha was on the other one checking the weather so it was safe to go up.

"Let's do this bitches!" Toni ran off the platform, dove into the streets, and blasted straight up to the sky. Thrusters on full power she created a sonic boom and slowly became a little dot.

"Okay Toni make sure you don't push it too far." Bruce said into the ear piece, looking up a little bit worried.

"Yeah yeah. Thor try not to use your hammer please? I don't need lightning hitting me." Toni said jokingly getting progressively closer into space.

"You have my world lady Stark." Thor chuckled and eyed the progress of the suit, and trying to comprehend the numbers on Clint's tablet.

Toni was almost to space till her suit started acting up. She was not going to let one little problem stop her, so she pushed her suit to the limit. That was the worst idea she could have ever made, the suit was not space worthy at all. It was happening to her all over again, she lost all communication with her suit and as it shut down and fell back down to earth. She was free falling and nothing could stop her, Thor or Hulk would go and get her. And this is what Toni thought, the thing that wasn't expected was that she wasn't saved by either of them. The person who saved her was Loki himself, he looked a bit worried and didn't have the usual crazy smile that makes everyone uncomfortable.

Toni looked into his emerald green eyes and everything around her started to melt. Literally everything around her was melting, her suit to be exact. It slowly fell apart and fell down to the ground below. She would have been mad about the million dollar suit she had just made was slowly being destroyed by Loki's magic, but he was just so damn perfect it wasn't even a problem.

They reached the roof of another building a few blocks away from Avengers tower, Loki set her down and received a punch from Toni. He stumbled back a little, but wasn't hurt unlike Toni.

"Holy fucking shit that hurt! My hand is broken you fucker! Wait! Why are you here? Why is my suit broken? Do you know how hard it was to make that thing space worthy?" Toni was not having it, she got up in Loki's face trying to be intimidating.

"Well obviously your suit was not space worthy, and if I didn't have your suit come off, it would have caught on fire and burned you alive." Loki stood content, not phased by the intimidation of Toni.

"Well...why are you here anyways?" A wave of confusion rushed over Toni, she would have never thought Loki would just save her and not kidnap her.

"I came to rescue you." Loki said in a low voice, starring at Toni's arc reactor, it always intrigued him.

"So what. Are you good now?"

"If that is what you think then yes."

"Ummm okay? So you are not going to kill or kidnap me?" Toni crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would I do that?" Loki scoffed at her and sat on the edge of the roof.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are a villain and tried to kill me by throwing me out my own window." Toni's voice reached it's maximum volume. She was not amused by Loki being all of a sudden nice.

"I wasn't...myself. The staff, it took over my mind like everyone else. It's just that I had more control, but not the control I wanted. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a man. Until you took off that mask...then I saw that you are the most beautiful, smartest, and greatest woman I have ever seen. I refused to hurt you but the tesseract took over and made me try to kill you." Loki looked down at his feet blushing.

Toni got that from a lot of people, well not the killing part but her being so smart and beautiful. They all wanted to get into her pants. There was just something about Loki that made her world spin, an evil villain, refused to kill her. Her, out of all the pretty people in the world she was the apple of Loki's eye. The only worry was how the others would react. Thor would be okay she knew that for sure. Clint is questionable because of the whole mind control thing. Bruce probably, Hulk, most likely not. Natasha could care less about Loki. And Steve? Oh god Steve. No. He will never be okay. He had a crush on Toni since they met face to face. And her being around Loki will rub him the wrong way.

"Teleport yourself to my room."

"What?"

"You heard me. Oh and can you teleport me on the roof with the others please?" Toni begged with her puppy dog face.

"Fine." Loki rolled his eyes and teleported Toni on the roof, then teleported himself into the living room instead of Toni's room.

She was surrounded by her team as soon as she got there. Bruce saw her hand was broken and ran to get his medical bag. Steve approached her with a scolding look.

"What the hell happened. Where were you and why is your hand broken? Could you be anymore stupid, what kind of genus are you? Why do you have to make the most dumbest decisions"

"Steve! Don't yell at her god! Can't you see that she is fine...minus the hand. She is 28 fucking years old, and you need to get that fucking stick out of your ass and leave my badass buddy alone!" Clint stood his ground against Steve who towered over him. Natasha had to break them up before they were to fight. Bruce came back with his bag and had Thor go and get some ice.

Toni was lucky to have a friend like Clint, he was the older brother she never had. She was lucky to have everyone else, except Steve, he drove Toni up a fucking wall.

Toni's hand was wrapped up and right after everyone heard Thor in the house. Curious, they all ran into the house to be just as shocked as Toni. Loki was being bear hugged by Thor, who acted like he hasn't seen Loki in thousands of years.

"My bother I have missed you!" Thor bellowed and hugged tighter.

"Thor can you not! I can't breath!" Loki pushed away catching his breath.

"What is he doing here!" Steve yelled. "He is the enemy and you guys are just standing there like nothing is wrong, am I the only one who cares about this team!"

"Steve! Shut the fuck up! I

allowed him here I am a grown ass woman, and if you don't like that then leave! Because everyone else isn't upset!" Toni made everyone cower, she was pissed.

Steve stormed out of the tower. Nobody stopped them, they were all over the fact that Loki tried to take over the world. But that was 3 years ago and people need to get over themselves. So everyone just went on with their lives, and let Toni and Loki alone together.

"Come." Toni motioned him to the elevator and led up to her room. Loki examined everything about the elevator, and when the doors opened he was blown away...about how messy it was.

"Well this is my room, the place I told you to be! Oh and don't mind the mess, I'm usually never here." Toni nervously laughed. Loki sat down on her bed and picked up a red bra and held it up, mimicking Toni.

"Haha. Very funny." She said sarcastically and grabbed the bra and tossed it somewhere. She took her shirt off to change, since the room was fairly dark, her arc reactor illuminated the room with the soothing blue glow. Loki seemed content about the light, and made him feel more comfortable with his surroundings.

"What is that?" Loki asked pointing at the arc reactor.

"This. Is an arc reactor." She tapped it and sat next to Loki. "It keeps me alive."

"How did you get it?" Loki hesitantly place his pale fingers on it, the light defining his hand.

"Well, a while ago. I was in Afghanistan for a weapon demonstration, and while I was in a jeep afterwards, people called the Ten Rings attacked me. They hit me with my own missiles, and the shrapnel went into my body going towards my heart..." Her nose started to get stuffy, and her eyes became red. Tears started running down her face, just letting them fall. "And they took me, and this man Yensin saved me by placing an electromagnet into my chest to keep the shrapnel out of my heart. That thing wasn't going to keep me alive for long so I build another one. But that kept on giving me iron poisoning, so ironically the thing keeping me alive was also killing me. So I rediscovered a new element and created a new arc reactor. And here we are today."

Loki hugged her, this was the only thing he could have thought of. She wiped her tears and burrows her face into Loki's chest. Her crying stopped a few minutes later, all he did was just to rub her back. It was the same was Frigga calmed Loki when he was upset.

"Who was Yensin?"

"He was the man who saved my life twice. First the electromagnet and second was my escape. He is in a better place now with his family." Toni smiled. "Your skin is cold."

"I'm sorry. I'm not technically like Thor. I have a few back stories myself." Loki slowly changed from his pale skin to blue. The marking rose from his skin, and the green in is eyes fade to a bright red.

"Wow it's..."

"Horrible I know. The face of a monster."

"No..." Toni traces the lines on his face. "It's beautiful, why would anyone be afraid of this." She left her hand one his face for too long and the cold burnt her fingers. As soon as that happened Loki turned back to his human form.

"Ow. I guess Thor wasn't kidding with the whole adoption comment." Toni stuck her finger in her mouth to soothe it.

"Here let me fix you" He placed both of his hands on hers, green light came from his hands. After he finished mumbling some Asguardian words, her hands were back to normal.

"Thanks." Toni smiled and got caught into Loki's stare.

They didn't stray from each others eyes. Brown on green, they slowly leaned closer to each other, slowly their lips met. His cold soft lips touching her warm slightly chapped lips. Her thoughts raced.

Toni broke the kiss allowing them to catch their breath. "What are we doing?" Tony whispered with a faint smile.

"...kissing." Loki pulled into the kiss again, and Toni draped her hands around his neck. He slowly took of his clothes and Toni's clothes, slowly leaning back into the bed.

This led to the most hottest, craziest, most magical and greatest sex Toni ever had in her life.


End file.
